The present invention relates to processes of fabricating flat slabs having a decorative surface of semi-precious stones arranged in a mosaic pattern, and more particularly to novel methods of producing mosaic articles in the form of attractive, durable, flat slabs.
The art of mosaic decoration has been practised for centuries, consisting in surface decorations made by inlaying small pieces of variously colored material to form pictures or patterns. The mosaic pieces are usually stone or ceramic, which may be naturally or artifically colored and bonded to the surface upon which the pattern is formed by glue, grouting, or other appropriate material. Surface decorations are provided on building structures, walkways, table tops and other items of furniture, as well as on non-utilitarian, decorative objects. Many mosaic creations are highly valued for their artistic achievement.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved process for producing flat slabs having a mosaic pattern on one surface, and which are of relatively light weight, yet sturdy and non-warping.
Another object is to produce flat slabs having artistic and decorative patterns on one surface made up of a plurality of initially separate stones which are formed to resist lateral movement without detracting from the appearance of the finished surface.
A further object is to provide a novel method of fabricating mosaic slabs, which may have both decorative and utilitarian purposes which have long life due to high dimensional stability, and resistance to breakage and discoloration, particularly due to exposure to direct sunlight.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.